Adrian Farwood and the 666th Attempt
by Enshin
Summary: AU. Powerful, Highly intelligent, Independent, Death Eater Harry  Adrian . Voldemort has accessed the Origins of Magic in Purgatory in an attempt to change destiny itself. Undecided about ships. Criticisms as welcome as compliments.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Voldemort_

666th time's the charm

'Avada Kedavra!'

'___Expelliarmus_!'

It had happened again. For the 665th time he had been killed by that insufferable boy. Be it by the elder wand or a blasted Beater's bat to his head, somehow, no matter what he managed to change, Harry Potter always found a way to kill him.

Voldemort had been surprised when it first happened. He had stood triumphant over the boy, rendered useless without the old fool, Dumbledore. He released a pain inducing curse and the boy wailed in agony, his supporters were powerless to aid him. Voldemort took a breath and relished the moment. Hogwarts was in ruins around him, the very air reeked of death and the only sounds he cared to hear were the screams of dying mudbloods. It had been a good day to be the most evil wizard of the New Age.

Voldemort remembered the first time it had happened. He remembered it well. The boy was lying on the ground, as vulnerable as he had been sixteen years before when they first met, still in spasm from the pain inducing curse he had just suffered. Voldemort had been in thrall of ecstasy and was ready to ride the thrill of murder to its peak. It was then that the boy spoke those infuriating words of hope in the midst of total abandon. He spoke of a future where there was none, of victory in the face of defeat, of the light that would forever vanquish the darkness.

Voldemort had raised his wand and uttered the killing curse. The boy had attempted to diswand him. Their spells met and for a fleeting moment Voldemort was certain that the boy had finally been destroyed forever. But it was not to be. His spell backfired, for the second time in his life, and the sight of his own killing curse approaching him was the last thing that he saw in the world of the living.

There had been no pain, only darkness permeated by intermittent bursts of a sheering green light. He awoke in an alien world, devoid of moisture and of life, a barren wasteland. It did not take long for the Knowledge to find him and when it did he understood. The Knowledge brought with it billions of voices. Voldemort knew all, from the moment that time began to the second of his birth. He was the most powerful being in this hell, the only place after life that could house his mutilated fragment of a soul, a place where he was a god but without another soul to torment...

In sheer desperation Voldemort pulled a spell from the Origins of Magic and made his first attempt to cheat destiny and change his fate... he failed.

The ancient spell had allowed him to return to the world of the living for only sixty seconds, at any time during his life, as a shade that could only be seen and heard but could not directly touch the world. He tried to appear before himself from twenty years ago but before he could fully materialise and warn the younger Voldemort he was been blasted by a curse.

He tried again, this time using one of his followers to deliver the warning, but it appeared that Snape was not his only traitor. For reasons Voldemort did not know, Wormtail kept the warning secret and carried it to his grave.

Voldemort tried everything he could possibly think of. He managed to arrange an accident aboard the Hogwarts Express. An accident intended to kill Lilly Evans before she ever arrived at Hogwarts. That attempt ended horribly as his horcruxes were discovered and destroyed before the boy was even born. His death at Godric's Hollow was permanent.

He despaired in his continual failure and maddening loneliness. He had created his own hell where he was afforded an infinite number of chances to change his fate but never quite managing to do so. In pure insanity he tore away a portion of his mind and from that portion, the Entity was born.

The Entity proposed the 666th attempt and the two of them together, formulated a plan that could change destiny itself.

Voldemort appeared before his most beloved servant. He did not bother to take in his surroundings for he did not have time to waste.

'Bella!' he hissed menacingly.

The younger version of Bellatrix Lestrange roused hurriedly from sleep and prostrated herself before the image of her master.

'Command me,' she begged.

'There is much to be done Bella, and little time,' Voldemort grinned like a maniac, 'I need you for a special mission at Godric's Hollow tonight!'


	2. Chapter One: Killing with Auntie Bella

Chapter One

_Adrian_

Killing with Auntie Bella

Adrian and the four others appeared in the low field with barely audible pops. The late autumn breeze carried the sweet fragrance of Mrs Weasley's cooking far from the Burrow enclosure and as the sun set over the horizon, a solitary garden gnome skittered across their path and fled when it sensed them.

'How long before the others get here?' a squat wizard called Amycus inquired.

'The others should be moving into place now.' Even though he could not see her face, the slightly high pitched voice belonged to his Aunt Bella. 'Adrian, what are we dealing with?' she inquired of him.

Adrian took a few steps towards the Burrow and raised both of his hands. He searched for the subtle flows and tingles of all the magic around him. His mouth twisted involuntarily when he felt the dark mark but his back was turned towards the death eaters so his scowl went unnoticed. He pushed past the shudders of the dark mark and delved deeper. There were five wands in the immediate vicinity, vibrating slightly from their proximity to their owners. The Carrow siblings were the only ones not carrying magical artefacts like the dozen or so sneakoscopes that Dolohov had on his person, souvenirs from the aurors that he had killed.

'Well?' his aunt inquired.

'We're dealing with three spells,' Adrian began. 'Two of them are wards. The first is a proximity spell that automatically triggers the alarm, a variant of the sciptum charm. The second is a selective anti-apparition spell, it's the standard one, at least it would be if it wasn't coupled to the proximity spell. It's actually rather clever, the way the spells are linked. We just have to take both wards down simultaneously to avoid detection.'

'He's good,' the second Carrow, Alecto, commented.

'What about the third?' Dolohov inquired, his patience was wearing thin and Adrian could hear the blood lust in his voice.

'It's a timory charm. It's really strong. I don't think anyone other than Dumbledore could have cast it. It's probably connected to either Hogwarts or one of their headquarters. That means that if an alarm is triggered here, we'll have less than a minute before the Order and Aurors are swarming the place.'

'Like flies?' Aunt Bella added.

'Like flies,' Adrian said.

'Then it appears that your information was collect Bellatrix. Why else would the old fool have linked this places alarms to that of Hogwarts,' Dolohov sneered, 'Tell us again how you knew that scar-head was here for the summer?'

'I have my sources,' Aunt Bella's sneer was more impressive, 'And as long as I am more favour by the Master, I needn't answer your questions.'

'Can we take down the wards,' Amycus suggested, 'I'd rather not have to fight my way through Aurors.'

'They probably have some way to monitor the wards inside the house or a separate alarm system. Either way, the timory should be our primary target.' Alecto said.

'We should also set up our own anti-apparition spell, should any of them try to escape.' Dolohov said maliciously.

'Our primary target is the-boy-who-lived,' Aunt Bella reminded Dolohov, 'The rest are just –'

'Easy pickings,' Alecto giggled with a wheeze.

'The others are ready,' Aunt Bella said, having just received the message through her dark mark, 'I'll handle the old fool's spell. The two of you,' she indicated at the Carrows, 'can handle the two wards, you should have no problem acting in unison.'

'I'll set up the anti-apparition,' Dolohov eagerly volunteered.

His aunt drew him away from the others and spoke to him in a low voice.

'At only fifteen you've distinguished yourself as a remarkable wizard,' she said, almost gently, 'the dark lord is pleased with you, as am I. But your excuses are at an end tonight. I will be testing your wand when we return to the manor. I expect to discover that you have used the killing curse on someone.' Her bottom lip seemed to tremble slightly as she said, 'This is your last chance. You are too powerful to be allowed to remain impartial. If you cannot bring yourself to kill someone tonight –'

'I will,' Adrian said easily, 'Don't worry, I'll kill someone.'

'I wasn't worried,' his aunt growled. 'Stay back from the brunt of the fighting, pick off those that try to escape. And remember to keep your mask on at all times; the dark lord does not want you exposed as a student at Hogwarts.'

Adrian nodded his understanding, 'Good,' his aunt said and brought her wand to her dark mark. 'Let's go.'

His aunt led the group into battle. With a slash of her wand and a non-verbal incantation the timory charm came down, almost immediately after, the Carrow siblings began their chanting and Dolohov began a spell to place a selective anti-apparition ward over the entire borrow. The two remaining wards came down just as Dolohov set his spell in place. Alarms sounded from the house but too late for two dozen wizards had surrounded the burrow, two dozen wands were already raised and a swirling vortex of liquid fire was closing in upon the house.

A wizard emerged from the house, and with a wave of his wand the enclosing tornado of liquid fire was blasted outwards with tremendous force, knocking every death eater to the ground. The wizard was Dumbledore and for a second nobody moved.

'Avada Kedavra!' his aunt's voice was an unholy shrill.

Dumbledore brought his right foot to the ground and the earth rose to meet the curse. The older wizard moved with the agility of a teenager, casting a variation of the sero charm that caused the plants in the immediate vicinity to attack the intruders.

'Nullis Sero!' Adrian cried and the plants were once again inert, 'Ventus Protego!' The surprise was evident on Dumbledore's face as a shield formed around him, instantly depriving him of air.

There were several cries from within the burrow and over a dozen wizards emerged, blasting curses in all directions. Dumbledore had managed the non-verbal counter spell for Adrian's variant of the protego charm and was already pressing back four death eaters, including his aunt.

A staff hit the ground and Dolohov flew past Adrian, the evil wizard had been disarmed by Alastor Moody.

The fifteen year old boy regarded the ex-auror for only a moment. If he had to kill someone tonight it might as well be an old man that was bound to die sooner or later. The bizarre magical eye was twirling in place as the staff came down and a curse was sent towards him.

'Ragus Nox!' Adrian cried and a dome of absolute darkness covered the ex-auror. The boy dove to the ground to avoid the oncoming curse and before he could rise to his feet the curse was already on his lips.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' Adrian screamed as he cast the curse. His whole body shock from the effort of the spell. The curse plummeted into the depths of darkness and a twirling ex-auror, caught in the green grip of a killing curse slammed into the side of the house and was still.

'Stupefy!'

'Protego!' It was instinct. He could sense the magic. He could feel it in the air all around him. He didn't need to see who cast the stunning spell to know where it came from. 'Expelliarmus!' Adrian cried and a young red head girl was sent flying, her wand came to rest in his hand.

The battle was still evenly matched. The-boy-who-lived and his two friends were holding back half a dozen death eaters, clearing making their way towards Dumbledore. The old man had already downed five death eaters and had the upper hand on Aunt Bella and the Carrows. Adrian dashed towards his Aunt but two identical red headed boys stood in his path.

'You're the one that killed Mad-eye!' one said.

'You'll pay for that you will,' said the other.

'In Azkaban!' the two said in unison and set two stunners towards him.

Adrian brought his right foot to the ground and the earth rose to meet their spells.

'Oblivio!' Adrian sent the spell at one, 'Respudre!' he sent at the other. He proceeded past them, the one twin was crying like a baby and the other had lost his mind to dementia.

'Crucio!' His aunt yelled but Dumbledore simply lifted a fallen death eater and used the body as a shield.

'Magena Sero!' Adrian incanted and concentrated as he visualised his outcome. A ripple was sent into the earth, the plants came alive and began to attack Dumbledore.

'Expelliarmus!' 'Stupefy!' 'Reducto!'

'Tego Texi Tectum Protego!' The three spells collided with Adrian's shield and rebounded to the trio that had cast it. The red head boy, Ron Weasley was hit by his rebounded stunner. The mudblood, Hermione Granger dove to the ground just as the reductor curse passed the space where her head had previously occupied. The-boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom, managed to incant a shield charm of his own.

Adrian did not feel inclined to battle his fellow students, especially when they had their hands full with four death eaters and were now a man down. He moved on and advanced upon Dumbledore.

'Ignis Flambre!' Dumbledore cried and a nova of intense fire radiated away from him, scorching the plants to ashes and knocking his opponents away, burning them badly. Adrian saw an opening.

'Avada Kedavra!' he cried and the spell hit Dumbledore. To Adrian's surprise however, the old man only swayed slightly but remained standing. Dumbledore regarded him for an odd moment before whipping a trickle of blood from his nose.

'Funis,' Dumbledore said but Adrian countered the binding charm.

'Vinculus!' the old man sent another binding charm towards him. Adrian cast a non-verbal human displacement spell and switched places with a downed death eater in the blink of an eye. From his lying position and only moving his lips he cast his variant of the Nox charm and Dumbledore was enclosed in a dome of absolute darkness. The old man moved but the dome moved with him. He sent another binding spell but it was wide. Adrian raised his wand for another attempt at the killing curse but he felt the tingle of oncoming magic and moved out of the way just in time to avoid an auror-grade stunner.

'You leave Dumbledore alone, you murdering deather!' Adrian did not know the woman but by the way that her hair kept changing to darker shades of red he marked her as the metamorphmagus, Nymphadora Tonks. She attacked him with a variant of the flambus and Adrian easily countered the spell. Adrian felt Dolohov's anti-apparition ward come down just as Dumbledore apparited away, nullifying his spell of absolute darkness. Adrian smiled internally; he finally understood why the Dark Lord was cautious of Dumbledore, the old man could be rather clever.

Adrian didn't need to see the auror's spell to know it was coming. He uttered the counter curse and the bolt of lightning vanished before it reached him. The boy cast another variant of his Nox and a ball of light exploded before the auror temporarily blinding her.

'Accio Longbottom's clothes!' he cried and the-boy-who-lived came hurtling towards him. Adrian formed a fist and slammed the other boy in the face, knocking him unconscious. He dodged a disarming spell from the mudblood and sent a stunner in her direction. He didn't pause to see whether the stunner had hit its mark. He began a complicated series of spells and his aunt and the Carrows regained consciousness, their burns almost all healed.

'You were supposed to –' his aunt began.

'Take him and go!' Adrian cried and erected a shield just in time to block a disarming spell.

It was then that Dumbledore returned and with him came the blasted cavalry. A score or so witches and wizards had now joined the battle… it was time to retreat.

Adrian grabbed the unconscious Longbottom and apparited just as a stunner grazed him. His apparition was interrupted and he reappeared some distance from the Burrow with a seriously splinched passenger that was not the-boy-who-lived.

'Mudblood!' Adrian swore at the wounded girl that was bleeding profusely. Her legs had been left behind. Hermione Granger raised her wand, Adrian disarmed her with a wave of his wandless hand and she collided violently with a tree, setting a grass gnome in a mad dash for safety.

'Impedimenta,' Adrian froze the gnome and returned his attention to the dying witch. 'What in Merlin's name possessed you to displace yourself with Longbottom? Though I must say it's rather impressive magic for a soon to be fifth year, if I do say so myself.'

'I – won't let you h-hurt my f-friends,' she said in a weak and slow voice.

'Admirable,' Adrian said gently, 'I wonder what would happen to those friends of yours if I were to kill you right here. Or worse, take you back with me to the others.'

She didn't respond. Perhaps she had gone into shock from the blood loss. Adrian regarded the Burrow, half the building was ablaze but he could no longer see any spellfire. The battle had obviously ended and he hoped that his aunt had managed to escape. He looked at the girl before him, her breathing was shallow. He sighed despite himself and set to work with a series of incantations that stopped her bleeding. He then transfigured the grass gnome into a random human being and blasted it with a killing curse that lit up his surroundings with a green haze. He looked at the girl again before disappearing with a soft pop.


End file.
